Each Passing Moment
by TempestxTwilight
Summary: Brittany has always been sick. She's lost everyone she ever loved. The boys have gone on with their life, Eleanor and Jeanette have started solo careers along with a few joined concerts together along with Brittany. But what if a disease brings them all together?


"Ms. Harper," The doctor said looking away from his computer and towards Brittany. "I'm afraid I have bad news for you."

"What is it?" Brittany responded slightly annoyed.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to help you're condition. You are a very rare case. It seems that you have cancer... worse than any case I've ever seen." The doctor explained.

"Please doctor, tell me something I don't know." Brittany whined.

"You have level 4 cancer. We can't give you an exact estimate of how much time you have. I'd say you have maybe... A few months to about a year." He said gently feeling Brittany's arm.

"oh..." She replied softly. "What do I do now?"

"I would take some time to process this. Trying to fit all the pieces at once can ruin a person's life. Possibly more than the disease it self." The doctor gives Brittany the paper work.

 **AT HOME**

"Hello?" Jeanette answered. "Who is this calling?"

"Hey Jeanette, it's me, you're loser of sister." Brittany responded.

"Oh hey Brit. It's uhh... been awhile to say the least." Jeannette said slightly nervous.

"Yes... yes it has. Listen, Before I go, There's something I have to tell you." Brittany trailes off.

"What is it?" Jeannette asked.

"I'm dying." Brittany said as tears staines the make up she was wearing.

"wait what?!?! How do you know?" Jeannette said alarmed.

"The doctor said I have stage 4 cancer." Said Brittany still crying.

"It could be worse right? I mean, at least is isn't stage 5 right?" Jeannette asked, trying not to burst into tears.

 **AT THE HOSPITAL A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Brirtany woke up to find all her loved ones right before her eyes.

"I can't believe it. You actually came!" Brittanty said excited.

"You better believe it sistah! When Brittany called she said it was important." Alvin said making Brittany smile. She always found Alvin adorable in his dorky ways. Still not as adorable as little theodore. No one can beat him at it.

"Thanks you guys. This is Christmas, Valentines, and my birthday all wrapped in one. I can never ask for anything better." Brittany said with cries of happiness flowing down her cheek.

then the doctor came in

"alright I have news and I have worse news. News is, we've got new reports. worse news is that she only has 24 hours to live." The doctor said slowly so everyone had time to process it.

"Wait what?" Brittany asked. This turned from the best day ever, to the worst. This was supposes to be the day that she found out that the past few months have been a lie. that this whole situation was a lie. That she would be able to live her life without any worries.

"Look, I'm sorry. My best advice is to spend as much time with you're family."

"Goodthing doc, I already am." She said hanging up the phone.

"what was that all about?" Theodore asked as he walked up to his best friend.

"Don't worry about it Theo. It's nothing to worry about. I mean, it's not like I'm dying of cancer or anything." Brittany said trying to pursuade the little guy but instead, she only made him more worried.

"No no no no, I'm not dying, I'm just uhh... leaving town for a tour I'm dying in a few days so I just wanted to spend time with family. Am I rambling? I swear it feels like I'm rambling." Brittany trailed off.

Theodore just gave her a scared look and walked away slowly. "Ok brit. I believe you."

"So anyone want to eat now? I made tons of food and I can't let it all go too waste. Especially since I won't be here after tomorrow."

"I think all the loneliness has gotten too her head." Alvin whispered as he leaned over towards Simon.

"Yeah tell me about it. This is the first time I've seen her and it's like I'm face too face with a stranger" Simon confessed

"Well what did you cook?" Eleanor asked.

"I cooked you guys lots of meat. I'm just gonna eat my salad for now because my doc said I could die if I don't lay off the fat." " _Why am I hinting my death? It's not like they'll even notice I'm gone."_ Brittany thought to herself.

"Brittany... Brittany!" Eleanor raised her voice, causing Brittany to be snapped out of her thoughts.

"What is it? actually nevermind, let's just eat." Brittany responded.

" _What is up with this girl_? _something's going on and she's not telling us_." Eleanor thought to herself.

 **AT THE DINNER TABLE**

So, has anyone done anything interesting other than tours?" Jeannette asked everyone.

"Well, I volunteered for disaster relief for that hurricane that happened a few months ago. Other than that, nothing." Brittany responded as Theodore high-fived her over the table.

"Who are you? The Brittany I know would be too busy with hair to even know about the hurricane." Jeannette joked.

"I guess you could say something life changing happened to me." Brittany joked back, still hinting at her death.

"Yea... yea I guess you could." Jeannette laughed nervously.

"Ok, enough with the small talk. Can we eat or not?" Alvin asked, trying to hurry things along.

"Why? is there someplace you'd rather be instead of here with what is considered family? I could be dead tomorrow." Brittany remarked.

"No I'm just hungry." Alvin responded.

"Alright go ahead. I'll just sit here and eat my sald while you guys feel you're plates with all the good stuff. " _If the cancer doesn't kill me_ , _this salad will_. _I hate salad_!" Brittany thought to herself.

 **AFTER DINNER**

"Thanks Brit. The food was really good." Theodore complimented.

"No problem little bro. Oh hey guys, would you mind staying the night? That's if you aren't busy. It gets lonely 'round here after awhile." Brittany asked.

"Sure no problem. It'll be like the good ol' days." Jeannette said hugging her sister.

"Thanks Jen. I really appreciate it."

"I'll also stay. Do we still have our own room right beside the boys' beds?" Eleanor asked.

"Ya bet. Well I'm gonna catch some z's. Goodnight girls." Brittany said as she walked to her bedroom.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Jeannette woke to weird sounds coming from thethe bathroom.

'Hello? Is anyone in their?" Jeannette asked she lightly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yea I'm... BLAH...fine. Just a little sick. I think that salad messed up my stomach." Brittany responded.

"Well I'm gonna crank up the car." Jeannette said.

"Why?" Brittany asked as she wiped her mouth abd came out of the bathroom.

"You're sick!" Jeannette replied.

"I'm...not...si-" Was all Brittany could say before she collapsed on the floor.

"AHHHH!!!!!" Jeannette screamed.

"What's going on?" Eleanor came out of the bedroom.

"Eleanor get in the car! We're going to the hospital!" Jeannette ordered.

"Why? I'm not sick. Eleanor asked before she realized what was happening. "oh..."

"I said get in the car!" Jeannette ordered once more.

And with that, they drove to the hospital.

"Are you Ms. Harper's sisters?" The doctor asked.

"Yes sir." Both sisters replied.

"Come with me." The doctor said as he walked away with the girls following behind.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Jeannette asked.

"I'm afraid not. She's gonna have to stay the night. If she makes it that long." The doctor replied.

"What's wrong with her doc?" Eleanor asked.

"She has cancer. I'm guessing she didn't want to worry you. I probably would have done the same." The doctor said as he arrived at jeannette's room. "I'm gonna go get blankets because I'm sure one of you is planning on spending the night." The doctor said as he opened the door.

"Ok doc." Jeannette said as she looked at Brittany who was still unconcious at the moment...or dead.

"Oh Brit." Jeannette saud as she put her hand on Brittany's forehead and wiped the hair out of her face. "If only you would have told us."

The doctor came in a few minutes later, with the blankets.

"Here you go. If you need anything, just go to the front desk they'll get you some help." He said as he handed them the blankets.

"Ok doc." Both girls said as they closed their eyes and went too sleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Jeannette with a note from Eleanor.

"I had Theodore pick me up this morning. Tell Brittany I'm sorry if she ever wakes up"

love,

Eleanor

" _Ok I will if she does wake up_." Jeannette thought to herself.

Jeannette then noticed the machine beside Brittany's bed making a non ending sound

" _Oh no!"_ jeannette thought to herself as she shook her sister, it was useless. "Brittany? Brittany!" Jeannette cried outloud.

 **This story is a reminder to all humans that we should cherish each momentnt with respect. I'm trying to remind everyone that we need to live each day as if it wer our last because tommorow can never be promised.**

 **love,**

 **Beta**


End file.
